Edgar's Revenge
by LeelaSmall
Summary: He'd had enough. That was the last straw... He will pay for all he has done. (My entry for PewDiePie's fanfiction contest a few months back. Image not mine)


"Well, that's all the time I have for today, bros. Don't forget to leave a like, and I'll see you bros in the next video. BY-YEEEE!"

He tapped his knuckles on the lens and turned the camera off with a grin; another successful recording. Stretching his arms and grunting in satisfaction, he reached for his mouse to start editing the video, when he noticed the time.

"Lunch time, already?" he asked himself, wondering how he had managed to lose track of time… again.

As if on cue, his stomach let out a loud grumble, and Felix suddenly realized how hungry he really was. He figured the editing could wait, so he rose from his seat and headed towards the kitchen.

"Marzia, his lunch ready yet?" he called out from the hallway. He got no reply, which was strange. He didn't recall his girlfriend stepping out, and he knew she would always be making lunch for them at that hour. "Marzia?"

He entered the kitchen and saw the room was completely empty. No sign of Marzia, Maya, Edgar, nobody. Nothing was out of place, and somehow the atmosphere seemed a bit ominous.

He felt a bit confused as he scratched his head, trying to grasp what was happening, when he suddenly heard a strange clicking sound, and before he knew it the floor beneath him had opened up and swallowed him whole.

The fall wasn't too big, so he didn't even have time to scream. He fell on the floor with a loud thud, and as he sat up his eyes widened in horror. All he saw was darkness. Nothing but nerve-racking, pitch-black darkness. The only light he saw came from the kitchen through the whole above him.

"He-hello?" he called out fearfully, his voice echoing in the emptiness of the unknown room. "His anyone here?"

That was when a figure stepped forth into the light, and he gasped in shock.

"EDGAR?!" Felix exclaimed a little too loudly. "What… how…?"

"Hello, Pewds." Edgar greeted him. "Bet you weren't expecting me."

"Edgar, what are you doing? What is this?"

"It's very simple, really." The pug took a few steps forward and pulled him down by his shirt, forcing the man to face him. "I am sick and tired of being your BITCH!" he yelled in his face and pushed him onto the ground. "And now you're going to pay."

Before he had time to ask, Felix was enveloped by some sort of dark matter, which seemed to be draining the life force from him. He felt himself grow weaker, his life flashing before his eyes.

Looking back on his actions, he knew he should've been better. He should've shown more respect and appreciation. If he had just been a bit nicer… then maybe… he wouldn't be in the trouble he was now.

As he observed Felix's lifeless corpse, Edgar couldn't help but smile.

"Deutschland, bitch."

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE (PLEASE READ)**

 **Dear Lordy-loo, I'm alive! Holy balls! D8**

 **But seriously, I'm sorry for my long absence. It's been… *checks* …5 months since my last update?! Good Lord!**

 **I know it doesn't justify it, but I DO have an excuse for being away for so long, and his name is JackSepticEye. I finally discovered his videos in January and have been almost literally drowning myself in them and their utter Boss-ness. :3 That plus my job have been keeping me quite busy. But I got fired last month, so now I have some more free time. :'D**

 **Anyway, this story was my entry for PewDiePie's fanfiction contest. You know, that thing he announced back in February and never got back to? I'm still waiting… It's pretty short, I know, but there was a 500 word limit.**

 **I don't really have much to say about this. If you're a Bro, you'll understand why I wrote it. If you're not, please ask I'll clarify it for you. ;)**

 **And look at that… swearing! I'm sorry, I know I don't usually do that, but I had to for context's sake. xD**

 **So that's my triumphant return to this website (hopefully…). I hope you liked it, and don't forget to review if you did. ;)**

 ***brofist***

 **~LeelaSmall**

 **PS: I don't own the cover image. Enjoy the photo of Edgar staring deep into your soul. 8)**


End file.
